Les Amants de Sang
by Batyliam
Summary: Elle, convoite son cou. Lui, convoite son coeur...


**Chapitre I : Drago Malefoy**

_

* * *

_

_L__'__histoire débute dans un couloir sans vie. Un couloir dont les tapisseries luxueuses laissent place à de vulgaires papiers déchirés et aux tableaux familiaux griffés. Mais en y regardant de plus près, on peut y voir une lueur orangée se dégager de l__'__obscurité, comme si elle exécutait une danse provocante à l__'__égard de l__'__ombre. Et cette clarté si éphémère provient de la chambre d__'__un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds. Son nom est Drago Malefoy…_

La cire coulait le long de la chandelle, s'échouant sur les gouttes durcis par l'air glacial qui régnait dans la pièce. Il faisait sombre et froid, mais Drago n'en avait que faire, beaucoup trop occupé avec son dernier trophée. Il s'agissait d'une pointe de flèche en argent dont il prenait soin de graver le nom de sa victime. Avec ce simple morceau de métal, il avait tué Fenrir Greyback, un dangereux vampire, bien que ses fidèles compagnons demeuraient toujours en liberté. _Mais plus pour longtemps_, pensait-il.

Il s'exécuta avec plus de véhémence à faire un trou dans les deux extrémités, alors que quelques mèches blondes tombaient sur son visage si pâle. S'il n'avait pas cette constante détermination de tuer les vampires, on pourrait presque le prendre pour l'un deux. Gare à celui ou celle qui oserait un jour lui dire ça, Malefoy est rarement d'humeur à plaisanter. Ses traits étaient angéliques, mais tous ceux qui le connaissaient de réputation, savaient qu'il était redoutable. Il était le chasseur le plus talentueux de sa génération, à en faire pâlir plus d'un.

Quand Drago traquait, il ne valait mieux pas être sur son chemin, et les suceurs de sang le savaient très bien. Mais il y en avait toujours un pour oser le défier et il finissait de la même manière que les autres : réduit en cendres. Il avait une haine telle, qu'il n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre. Drago ne vivait qu'avec ce sentiment, depuis que sa mère Narcissa s'était faite tuer par le Comte Voldemort. C'était le plus puissant des vampires, celui qui dirigeait tout, et qui rassemblait le plus grand nombre de dents pointues qu'on puisse imaginer.

_A l__'__époque, son père entretenait apparemment des liens peu recommandables avec le Maître de Sang, et sa mère ne disait jamais rien. Jusqu__'__au jour où elle appris en écoutant une conversation, que Voldemort voulait initier le jeune Drago à devenir un des siens. Narcissa s__'__était alors violemment disputés avec Lucius, son mari, le menaçant de partir avec l__'__enfant, s'il acceptait l'offre. Si Drago avait bien hérité du physique de sa tendre mère, il avait aussi hérité de son courage. Narcissa en avait à revendre quand elle vint en personne supplier le Comte de laisser sa chair et son sang en paix. Il lui répondit alors que la seule chose qui pouvait le satisfaire était de boire son sang à elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt, et ainsi laisser sauve la vie de son fils qu'elle aimait tant. La jeune femme accepta sans réfléchir, et lentement, Voldemort lui ôta la vie, laissant le sang du sacrifice s'immiscer dans ses veines…_

A cette pensée, Drago eût un pincement au cœur et se leva pour faire face au miroir juste à côté. Son torse était caché par un plastron qu'il avait fabriqué lui-même. Il partait du thorax jusqu'au dessous du nombril, mais on pouvait aisément deviner que derrière cette armure symbolique, qu'il était discrètement musclé. Il était fait entièrement de pointes fléchées, reliées entre elles. Celle de Greyback avait élu domicile entre ses abdominaux, celle qui lui avait été réservé depuis longtemps. Il fixait étrangement son reflet métallique de ses yeux d'acier, réfléchissant peut-être à sa future proie. Il désirait ardemment que ce soit le Comte, mais il n'était pas prêt. Il savait que ce jour viendrait aussi vite qu'il prenait la vie aux âmes damnés, et esquissa un sourire mélancolique. Tout ce que dégageait Drago n'était que souffrance et tristesse, et à regret, il savait très bien que la mort du meurtrier de sa mère ne changerait rien à sa douleur. Mais il espérait qu'elle s'apaiserait le jour où il ne ferait que poussière de ce fumier.

Un bruit sourd provenant du couloir retentit, et le blond émergea de ses pensées et se retourna, à l'affût de la présence encore inconnue. Un homme grand et noir apparut dans la chambre et les yeux de Drago s'adoucirent.

- « Heureusement que je te connais pas cœur sinon je t'aurais cherché des heures encore… » dit l'homme au teint d'ébène, essoufflé.

- « Que se passe-t-il? » demanda Drago indifférent.

- « Les disciples de Greyback sont furieux et ils sont en train d'attaquer le Quartier Nord. » dit-il gravement.

Un éclair jaillit dans le regard nuageux de Drago et de façon délibérément calme, ouvrit son armoire pour prendre son arme. Il se l'était fabriqué lui-même et s'était révélé être un instrument particulièrement meurtrier lors des affrontements auxquels participait le jeune Malefoy. Bouclant par un sort les harnais qui fixait l'arbalète améliorée à son bras, il ajusta à sa poigne l'embout de sa baguette qui lui permettait à la fois d'envoyer des sorts d'attaques et de défenses. Deux armes puissantes en une seule simplement accrochées à son bras gauche, l'autre bras libre de tout mouvements.

Il se retourna vers Blaise, la seule personne qu'il pouvait considérer comme un ami, et prit les quelques munitions qui pouvaient lui être utiles sur son bureau. Le jeune homme typé qui avait reprit son souffle, continua dans ses explications.

- « Ils sont au moins une bonne vingtaine, mais pas mal ont pris la fuite ou ont été tués par nos hommes. On pense que… »

A quoi bon continuer de parler, alors que Drago avait déjà transplané. Blaise Zabini soupira..

- « …certains se cachent dans la citée… » finit-il en secouant la tête. Drago ne changerai décidément jamais…une vraie tête brûlée.

~~ 0 ~~

Il était en train de s'avancer dans la Citée Nord tout doucement. La rue était aussi déserte qu'un cœur de vampire, et il douta qu'il en restait encore dans les parages à cet instant. Seulement Drago savait se méfier, et tout en gardant ses sens en alerte, il scruta le sol loin devant lui, et vit parmi quelques décombres des corps, sans vie. Il les considéra un instant et jeta un regard de côté, comme s'il savait qu'il était derrière lui.

- « Fait le ménage. »

Blaise se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui et venait à peine d'arriver. Au final il ne se demandait même plus comment il faisait pour deviner sa présence alors qu'il était aussi silencieux qu'un mort. Il acquiesça tout juste et parti exécuter ses ordres.

Le jeune Malefoy transplana à l'autre bout de la grande rue principale, et s'approcha d'une maison d'où émanait un bruit régulier et imperceptible. Il avança prudemment et tendit l'oreille, se dirigeant dans l'entrée noircie par les flammes. Quelques fumées fines s'y échappait encore…

Le visage de Drago se fit plus dur. Il savait qu'une personne se trouvait dans ce petit bâtiment, il en était même certain. Il leva légèrement son bras gauche, près à parer toutes attaques surprises, et continua d'avancer, scrutant les pièces d'un regard aiguisé. Il atterrit dans un couloir sombre et lugubre. Cette fois, le bruit se dessinait nettement dans ce silence dérangeant. C'était un gémissement accompagné d'un bruit dégoûtant. Drago ne chercha plus à être silencieux, reconnaissant ce bruit entre mille. Il longea le couloir à toute allure, et entra en trombe dans la pièce, le bras gauche pointé devant lui…

Le corps d'une jeune femme était allongé au sol, inerte. La seule chose qu'il pouvait voir d'elle, était une longue masse de cheveux blonds sales, légèrement ondulés. Un homme était penché au-dessus d'elle. Un vampire pour être exact…et il était en train de boire son sang.

Le vampire releva la tête, dans un geste presque ralenti, devinant avant même son apparition, les intentions de Drago.

- « Je pensais ne plus te voir arriver… » dit-il d'un ton presque ironique.

Drago fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, sans vraiment prêter attention à sa remarque qu'il qualifiait de ruse.

- « Ah oui? Et bien me voilà… » lâcha-t-il avant de s'élancer vers lui, pointant son arme droit sur sa poitrine. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Drago pour le réduire en cendres. Et le vampire n'avait même pas protesté.

Il émit un rire dédaigneux.

- « Ça devient beaucoup trop facile! » se plaigna-t-il avant de soupirer.

Il jeta un œil à la pièce aux lueurs grises et aux boiseries noircies.

- « _J'en ai assez de ces vampires. Ils se prennent pour des créatures extraordinaires! En attendant, je les tue de mes propres mains, et il ne se défendent même plus! _» constata-t-il intérieurement.

Il fit quelques pas vers la fenêtre sans vitres, explorant du regard les maisons violées et le quartier dévasté. Il était seul dans cette partie-là, tandis que les autres finissaient le ménage. Il aimait chasser seul. Ne pas avoir d'obstacles. Drago Malefoy était un solitaire, au cœur impénétrable.

Un bruissement le fit sortir de ses pensées, le faisant se retourner vivement. Et sans s'y attendre, une main l'agrippa à la gorge. Tandis qu'il scrutait le visage de son agresseur, deux yeux bleus, légèrement globuleux le dévisageaient avec curiosité.

- « Qui es-tu? » demanda-t-elle.

Il constata que la jeune femme n'était autre que la victime étendue au sol un peu plus tôt. Réalisant aussi, qu'elle était forcément transformée…

Il agrippa aussitôt son poignet pour le lui retirer, mais elle détenait une force assez inattendue! Il serra les dents, observant son visage. Il ne lui était pas inconnu du tout...

- "_Ces yeux_..." pensa-t-il alors.

Il la détailla sérieusement, pensant trouver la réponse rapidement. Elle avait les cheveux blonds, ondulés et sales. De la paille aurait eu plus d'attrait! Mais toujours ces yeux...bleus et vitreux. Il retint son souffle tellement ça lui paraissait improbable que ce soit elle, mais surtout, qu'elle soit...vivante?

- "Luna??" demanda-t-il.

* * *


End file.
